Over the last several years, the memory capacity of hard disk drives has greatly increased and with it, the flying height of the sliders over rotating disk surfaces has decreased, to where their read-write heads are often less than ten nanometers off the rotating disk surface when accessing data. Lubricants used in the vicinity of the rotating disk surfaces can accumulate on the slider and fall back onto the disk surface sometimes degrading the performance of the read-write heads.